


And It's Almost Driving Me Wild

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was standing outside of a very dangerous place with her hand on the doorknob.





	And It's Almost Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the John Waite song, _Missing You_.  


* * *

CJ rushed out of the shower when she heard her cell phone ringing. The terry cloth robe fell away as she dived across the bed to answer before it went to voicemail. Part of her was pissed she had to live and die by what she saw as an annoying new necessity. Another part of her felt silly for not having it in the bathroom with her.

“CJ Cregg.” She sat up on the bed some but made no attempt to pull her robe tighter.

It didn’t matter; she was alone tonight. There was more money in the pot these days with full DNC backing. The hotels were nicer and the staff of Bartlet for America no longer had to pack into one or two rooms like sardines. CJ did not miss Josh’s crap all over the place.

“Good evening, Claudia Jean.”

“Hello.” She could not help the smile that spread across her face. Relaxing against the pillows, CJ slipped the earpiece into her ear. She had a feeling she might need both hands free. “What are you doing right now?”

“Dying of boredom. You?”

“I just got out of the shower.”

Now Abigail Bartlet smiled, the image of the tall, elegant woman with glistening wet skin and damp tendrils of red hair were almost too much for her to take.

“I want to see you.”

“Abbey, I'm not sure it’s a good idea.”

“You could just say that you don’t want to see me.”

“It wouldn’t be true. I just can't…there are a million things to consider here.”

“Like what?” Abbey asked. “You’ve got room service and free HBO. I would love some company and you are one of the few women out here on the road. Don’t think I haven’t lectured my husband on the lack of female presence on his campaign staff.”

“Where is the Governor this evening?” CJ asked.

It was a very good idea to shift the conversation back to Jed Bartlet, Abbey’s husband and CJ’s boss. It had been almost a month since the women went out to dinner. 25 days since the night they kissed. CJ did a good job of repressing the entire incident. Not because she wanted to but because it was the right thing. If she thought too much about the soft fullness of Abbey’s lips, the scent of her perfume, or the way her hips felt with CJ’s arms around them, she would get no work done. Getting together once more before hitting the road never happened. CJ buried herself in work and gently brushed off the First Lady of New Hampshire the few times she came to call.

Then one night, two weeks before tonight, CJ called to say hello. She was tired of traveling, tired of Leo and the boys. Just once she wanted to have a conversation without hollering and liquor. That night she talked to Abbey for two hours. Sometimes the conversation turned flirty. For the most part, it was just talking. CJ found she did not want it to end. She was standing outside the door of a very dangerous place with her hand on the doorknob.

“He is with Leo and Josh, working. On what, I don’t really know. I don’t care tonight… politics is the last thing on my mind.”

“What are you thinking about, Abbey?”

“I want to come downstairs and see you.”

“I want you to come downstairs too, which is exactly why you shouldn’t.”

“What are you so afraid of?” Abbey asked.

CJ laughed, knowing that was not a serious question. She was playing with fire now and considering how clumsy she could be, the chances of suffering serious burns were high.

“Bring a bottle of champagne.” She finally said.

“I don’t want to be drunk tonight.” Abbey replied. “I’ll be down soon.”

“Yeah.”

CJ hung up the phone. She rolled on the bed and let out a sound of frustration. She had been trying to stop thinking about Abbey since the night she had been crazy enough to kiss her. What had CJ been thinking? Well, she hadn't been. The stars, the woman, and the vodka shots intoxicated her. She was drunk that night but would be lying to herself if she believed the kiss was only about booze. It was hard not to notice Abbey Bartlet immediately.

Her presence commanded attention. She had those amazing eyes and that magnificent body that she didn’t mind showing off. She was intelligent, confident, with shades of bitchiness in all the right places. CJ watched on more than one occasion as Abbey tore men around her to shreds, the sexy grin never leaving her face. It gave the younger woman something to aspire to. It also turned her on. Why did Abbey have to kiss her back? Why didn’t she push her away; tell her that kind of behavior was wrong? Why did she hold her tighter and melt in her arms?

The knock on her door brought CJ out of her memories. She took a deep breath, got up from the bed, and pulled her robe tight. Then she opened the door.

“Hey there, Claudia Jean.” Abbey held up a bottle of Chablis. Perfect.

“I thought you didn’t want to get drunk tonight.”

“A little drink never hurt. Are you going to invite me in?”

CJ took hold of her hand and pulled her over the threshold. Unintentionally slamming the door, she pressed her mouth to Abbey’s. The kiss was hard and passionate; it nearly sent the bottle of champagne crashing to the floor. CJ took it from her hands, placing it on the dresser as the kissing continued.

“No conversation,” Abbey mumbled between kisses. “No pretense.”

“Fuck pretense…I want you.”

That made Abbey smile. She knew it was OK to untie the knot of CJ’s bathrobe; she was already halfway out of her tank blouse. CJ sighed when her robe hit the floor. The kissing had to stop, just for a moment. Abbey held her at arms length to admire the sight.

“You are so beautiful, CJ.”

“Are you going to make love to me?”

“Oh yes.”

They made their way over to the bed, where the rest of Abbey’s clothes came off. She was down to her underwear but CJ liked that look just fine.

“I knew you wore sexy panties.” She murmured, cupping her breasts in the dark green bra and placing feverish kisses all over her skin.

“I want to be out of these sexy panties.” Abbey was practically panting.

“All in good time.”

“Now!”

“No,” CJ shook her head. “When I say so, Dr. Bartlet.”

Abbey shivered, and it had nothing to do with where CJ was touching her. That was it; CJ gave the command and Abbey followed orders. She would stay in the panties all night if she told her to. They could still have quite a lot of fun.

“Mmm, CJ.” she shivered again as CJ’s hand slipped into her panties. Her touch was cosmic; Abbey nearly climaxed at first contact.

“Now I want you naked…slowly.”

Abbey smiled, giving her what she wanted and getting so much back in return.

***

The First Lady of New Hampshire breathed deeply. She lay naked on the bed, resting on her stomach, with her hands under her head. She sighed as CJ kissed across her shoulder blades.

“You feel good?” CJ asked.

“Please tell me that’s a rhetorical question. Mmm.” She laughed.

“You have to go soon.”

“Shh, do not ruin my buzz Claudia Jean.”

“I feel kinda high too. You got a little wild, Dr. Bartlet, and your wine is from the best grapes on the vine.”

Abbey turned on her side, talking CJ into her arms. Their kisses were deep and passionate. CJ stroked Abbey’s hair and then her face.

“I should be mad at you; making me feel as you do.”

“See, we didn’t need champagne.”

“Abbey…”

CJ’s cell phone rang and as much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew she could not. Without looking at the display she answered it.

“Hello. Oh hello Governor. Yes, Mrs. Bartlet is here. She was actually getting ready to head back upstairs. Um, yes sir, we had a lovely evening. You don’t have to thank me, seriously. It was truly my pleasure. Of course, yes, you too sir. Goodnight.”

Abbey was laughing as CJ hung up. As much as she did not find that phone call amusing, the melodic sign of her companion’s laughter captured her.

“Get out Abigail!” she playfully slapped her buttocks.

They were still laughing as Abbey climbed out of the bed and dressed. CJ leaned on the pillows, watching with intense eyes.

“We’re OK, right?” Abbey asked.

“What do you mean?”

Abbey smiled, leaning across the bed to kiss her.

“Nevermind. Tonight was…”

“Pretty special. I should probably feel something other than this euphoria but I can't.”

“We’ll talk.” Abbey said. “Not tonight though. I'm a little too high right now…probably won't make much sense.” She kissed CJ again. “Goodnight.”

“Have sweet dreams.”

“It will be impossible not to.”

She left and CJ lay there for a while. So many different things ran through her mind. Relaxing, she allowed herself to relive every second…sounds, smells, scents, and feelings. CJ trembled as she slid under the sheet of the hotel bed. Perhaps guilt and regret would come in the morning; she fully expected it. Not tonight though. Tonight she would curl herself around the pillow that smelled of Abbey’s perfume and her desire. It helped her drift off into her own sweet dreams.

***


End file.
